geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LostEpisodeFan/The Bootleg Tape of Jacob's World: The Movie
There was a bootleg copy of Jacob's World: The Movie that I'm going to tell you about. It all started with me taking a walk through the neighborhood. As I was walking back home, I found a VHS tape lying on the road. I looked at the front and it was a bootleg copy of Jacob's World: The Movie, strangely it had the exact same design as the regular VHS tape. I was looking for a legitimate copy, though this held me over until I could find one. Boy, I was wrong. I took the tape home and popped it on my old VCR player. The screen went static for good 20 seconds. After that, The screen went black for 5 seconds. It looked perfectly normal; The DreamWorks Animation, and Sony Wonder Pictures logos were there, the intro and the plot of the film was different. It just froze on Jacob. He and his skateboard didn't move at all. You couldn't even hear any sound. It was just total silence. After about six minutes, the tape cut to the scene of Dr. Beanson, Mondo and JT, walking. Wow, this was pretty late in the film. Again, it was dead silence. It cut to static for about five minutes, but again it was silent. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static. It looked like Dr. Beanson standing over both Mondo and JT, and Dr. Beanson somehow tore open Mondo's stomach and JT's stomach and proceeded to eat their organs. I nearly vomited, but after the video clip ended, the film cut to the scene where Jacob and Little Guy were having pizza, but again it was silent. When it got to the scene of where Jacob and Little Guy were getting the pizza, it once again cut to static. This time there was no hidden video thankfully, and it was just regular static that you would see on a TV. It cut to a scene where Geo Guy and Gree Guy fighting. The disturbing thing is, the scene just keeps going. Gree Guy eventually kills Geo Guy by cracking his neck, the next scene shows Mega and SudoUniverse fighting the same way Geo Guy and Gree Guy did. This second disturbing thing was that Mega somehow cracks SudoUniverse's neck, causing SudoUniverse's death. The final scene shows Jacob skating, without any sound. Instead of the credits rolling, there was awkward silence and black screen. 1 day later, I got the regular tape of Jacob's World. As I was sitting there for 25 seconds, I heard a whisper from behind me: "Wanna watch the movie again?" Then I turned around and it was a Little Guy toy, with blood coming down from his eyes, smiling. I smashed the bootleg tape and he evaporated and disappeared for good, to make sure no one else has to see the film. I will never experience something like that ever, ever, ''EVER ''again. If you see a bootleg tape like this, stay away from it for the love of God. Category:Blog posts